


"Care to meet tomorrow at half-one? I'll bring the tea."

by valancy_joy



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing mushy here is the peas. This may or may not be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Care to meet tomorrow at half-one? I'll bring the tea."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little love note for one of my very favorite fictional friendships. For the Snatched Moments of Love Drabble Challenge over at **lewis_challenge**

They meet on their favorite bench. It’s mid-afternoon on a Thursday, and this strikes James as almost illicit luxury. He’s still getting used to his new found freedom. But in the here and now there is Robbie, the crinkle of newspapers, the scent of crispy fried food, and time to talk. They sit, shoulders pressed close, just catching up on the week’s happenings, and for a moment, the warmth of this gift of friendship nearly overwhelms James. And then he’s being called a “lanky lay-about” and having his last piece of fish stolen, and laughter chases away his solitary thoughts.


End file.
